Gaming Pro Wrestling
by Crazy-Insane-Psycho
Summary: Wrestling with charaters from several gaming series
1. GPW Roster

Gaming Pro Wrestling Roster

Heels in bold.

**Balrog **– World Tag Champion

**Bass Armstrong **

**Bison** – GPW Heavyweight Champion

**Bowser** - Manager

Diddy Kong

Donkey Kong

**Eggman** - Manager

**Espio**

Fei Long

**Jet**

**Johnny Cage**

Ken Masters

Knuckles

**Koopa Brother A**

**Koopa Brother B**

Link

Luigi

Mario

Ryu

**Sagat** – World Tag Champion

Shadow

**Silver**

Sonic

Stryker

Tails

**Vector**

**Vega** – X Division Champion

Zack

Divas

Amy Rose

**Cammy White** – Manager

Chun Li

**Helena**

**Hitomi**

**Kasumi**

Tina Armstrong

Zelda – Manager

Stables

DX - Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy Rose

Shadowloo - Bison, Sagat, Balrog, Vega, Cammy White

PMS – Helena, Hitomi, Kasumi

More will obviously be added as time goes on. Any suggestions on who to add will be welcomed.


	2. April Week 1

Gaming Pro Wrestling

GPW Heavyweight Champion: Bison

GPW World Tag Champions: Sagat & Balrog

GPW X Divsion Champion: Vega

The fireworks go off singaling the start of the show as we join Rip and Tear at ringside

" Welcome to all of our fans here tonight as we come off our huge pay per view just fourty eight hours ago" Rip said

" Last night saw our innotive Lockdown pay per veiw where in the main event Shadowloo defeated DX in leathal lockdown." Tear said as Shadowloo music starts to a thundrous chorus off boo's

Bison, Sagat, Balrog, Vega and Cammy get into the ring and Bison is handed a mic.

" You better shut the hell up!" Bison shouted as the crowd changed from booing to chanting DX.

" Chant DX all you want, they won't come, they are pathetic just like all of you here!"

The crowd continue to their DX channt.

" It's just like you to chant for a bunch of losers, just like the team you have here as well."

A you suck chant starts as Bison continues.

" DX, we told you if you get in our way again, you will get hurt, but you didn't listen, and because of your ingnorence you are now all lined up in a hospital bed. And don't think of ever commng back, because next time it won't be the hospital, it will be the cemetary.!"

Bison drops the mic and he and the rest of Shadowloo leave.

" A very firm warning from Bison." Rip said

" And one DX should listen to if they wanna keep any major limbs."

Match One: Stryker v Bass Armstrong

Stryker and Bass tie up in the ring and Bass easily picks up and throws Stryker hard into the corner and follows up with a huge punch to the face before whipping him across the ring. Bass then runs and goes for a spalsh, but Stryker quickly moves and starts kicking away at the knee's of Bass, but it fails as Bass just shoves away Stryker.

Stryker gets up again but is floored by a huge clothesline. Bass then picks up Stryker and and press slams him before picking him up again and whips him across the ring and takes him down with a big boot and follows up with a leg drop where he pins Stryker for a two count.

Bass then lifts Stryker onto his sholder and goes for snake eyes, but Stryker wriggles free from Bass grip and sends him into the corner. Stryker goes for a roll up but only manages a one count. Stryker then stomps away at Bass to try and keep him grounded but Bass again shoves Stryker away. Stryker tries to come back but is caught by Bass, who gives him the black hole slam for the win.

**Winner by Pinfall: Bass Armstrong**

" A dominant victory by Bass Armstrong" Rip said

" Stryker got barely any offensive in."

We cut backstage to the parking lot where a limo pulls up. On the side of the Limo is a huge DX symbol. Several seconds pass and no one comes out.

" DX are here?!" Tear said in disbelif

" It certainly seem like it."

Match Two – Non Title: Vega w/ Cammy v Luigi

Now this is someone who shouldn't even be alowed in the ring, this guy is a complete psycopath." Rip said as Vega got into the ring and speared Luigi to the mat and started pummeling him

" We have seen that sort of behavior since Bison debuted him several months ago." Tear said as Vega was pulled off by the ref, who then shoved the ref down and started stomping away at Luigi in the corner

Vega then picked up Luigi and kicked him several times in the mid section and then a final one on the head before lifting him to the top rope and does a hurricarana. Vega then pinned Luigi who kicked out at two.

Vega smashed the mat hard and rolled out the ring ad grabbed the timekeeper and punched him in the face before picking up his steel chair and went into the ring where the ref tried to grab it. Vega pulled it back and then grabbed the ref by the throat before getting rolled by from behind by Luigi and the ref made a quick two count.

Vega quickly got up and took Luigi down with a spin kick before going to the top rope and did a 630 onto Luigi and pinned him for the win.

**Winner by pinfall: X Division Champion Vega**

Vega then grabbed Luigi and started pummeling him again, the ref tried to pull him off but got a punch for his troubles. Vega continued until Cammy got in and Vega stopped. Cammy whispered something to Vega before they both left.

" How does she even does it?" Tear said

" I don't know, Cammy seems to be the only person who can calm Vega down."

" I would love to know what she said to him."

Match Three: 'The Perfect One' Johnny Cage v Fei Long

Johnny gets into the ring and is given a mic

" Now then, you people better be quiet, because the perfect one has a few words he'd like to say. Now I hear there are rumors to introduce a new title belt to GPW, and if those rumors are true, then what better way to introduce a new belt then giving it to your truly, the perfect one, Johnny Cage."

" He sure is a modest fellow." Tear said

" Dispite his arrogence he still is a great wrestler." Rip said as Fei Long makes his way to the ring.

Johnny goes for Fei Long, but Fei Long ducks and gives Johnny a hard kick to the back of his leg. Fei then gives Johnny another kick to the back of the other leg before doing a drop kick. Fei Long then does a standing moonsault and pins Johnny for a two count.

Fei then whips Johnny into the corner and lifts him to the top rope and tries for a superplex, but Johnny holds on to the top rope and then shoves Fei Long back to the mat. Johnny then comes off the top rope but is caught by a kick. Fei Long then goes for the shining wizard, but Johnny ducks and then goes for a roll up and grabs the ropes, but the ref notices and stops the count.

Johnny then gives Fei Long a knee to the gut and gives him a double arm supplex and pins him for a two count. Johnny then lifts Fei Long to his sholders and gives him a running powerslam befoe giving Fei Long a Perfect plex and pins him for the win.

**Winner by pinfall: 'The Perfect One' Johnny Cage**

" Johnny Cage picks up the win here tonight." Rip said

" If the rumors are true then he is certainly putting himself forward for the title."

We cut backstage again with Shadowloo walking through the corridoor. They burst through some doors which lead into the parking lot.

" They have some nerve showing up here!" Bison shouts as he spots the DX limo.

Shadowloo walk up to the limo and Bison tries to open the door, but it's locked.

" Come on DX!" Bison shouts as he bangs on the window, " you can't stay in their all night."

" AH, what the hell!" Balrog shouts.

Bison turns to him and see a round green mark on him.

The sounds of engines are heard and moments later DX appear on quad bikes with paintball guns in their hands and start shooting at Shadowloo, who quickly retreat.

" Don't think you seen the last off us!" Shadow shouts as the rest of DX pull alongside him.

" And next time won't be like Lockdown." Sonic shouts

DX then gets off their quad bikes and pile into the limo, which then leaves the arena.

" DX showing Shadowloo that they are by no means finshed." Rip said

" They have a deathwish if you ask me."

Main Event: Link w/ Zelda v Donkey Kong

Link and Donkey tie up and Donkey uses his strength to back Link to the corner where the ref calls for the break. Donkey backs off and he and Link tie up again and Link gets Donkey into a headlock. Donkey backs intot he ropes and shoves Link off and knocks him down with a sholder block. Link quickly gets up as Donkey charges at him and gives him a hip toss and keeps the arm locked.

Donkey tries to grab the ropes but it is just out of reach. Donkey then slowly gets to his feet and gives Link a few elbows to the gut which breaks the hold. Donkey then picks up Link and goes for the pumphandle slam, but Link gets out of it and does a reverse DDT and then pins Donkey for a two count.

Link then picks up Donkey and goes for the Implaer DDT, but Donkey blocks it and gives Link a northan lights supplex for a two count. Donky picks up Link and goes for a short arm clothesline, but Link ducks under it and this time hits the Implaer and pins Donkey for the win.

**Winner by pinfall: Link**

" Link wins a hard thought contest." Rip said as Link and Donkey shake hands

" Both these guys wanted this to send them up the GPW title rankings, and it was Link who prevailed."

" Well after that we are all out of time, see you next week, same time, same place."

* * *

Next Week Matches 

Link v 'The Perfect One' Johnny Cage

Tina Armstrong v Hitomi

Vector & Espio v Ken Masters & Ryu

Mario v Vega

Sonic & Knuckles v Balrog & Sagat


End file.
